Lilly The Cute Girl
Lilly Freginson The Cute Girl is a main character in Cuddles & Catbug. ''She is voiced by Andrea Libman. Bio ''"Beast Boy is Cyborg's best bud- a slightly dim but lovable loafer who transforms into all sorts of animals when he's not eating burritos and watching TV." '' Garfield Logan is unlike any human. He has the ability to transform into any animal he wants. This is because, as a kid, he contracted a rare disease called Sakutia that can often be fatal. In an attempt to save his life, his parents, whom are scientists, use an untested serum drug on him. While the drug cured him of the disease, it came at a cost. His skin, hair, and eyes are now green, and he has the ability to transform into any animal that he desires, as long as he has seen a picture of the animal or seen it in person. This allows him to transform to anything like everyday dogs, extinct dinosaurs or alien lifeforms. For a while during his heroic pursuits, he had adopted the name "Changeling," but is now referred to as Beast Boy. Beast Boy is a former member of the Doom Patrol, as well as being the youngest. He left because the leader of the Doom Patrol and his adoptive father Mento was too serious and mean to him. However, he still wears his Doom Patrol suit excluding his mask. Personality Quick with his tongue and utterly insecure, Beast Boy will do anything for a laugh. Beast Boy is the playful trickster of the group. He enjoys pranking people, and can't seem to tell when he's gone too far, as in Ghost Boy. He also seems to be quite lazy, as shown in Dude Relax. He tricks other Titans into fighting, while he just goes home and drinks soda, until he is caught by Robin. Beast Boy is very friendly, and will work hard to help out a friend. He got a job to buy Cyborg, (his best friend), a videogame that he wanted in Pie Bros. He worked a number of jobs, including a chemist, Ed's lawyer, a doctor, and a worker at Mother Mae-Eye's pie shop to make ends meet. He is somewhat treated as the "black sheep" of the group, and is himself the subject of frequent ridicule and teasing. Beast Boy seems to be prone to sudden and passionate romantic infatuation. He believed Terra was his girlfriend immediately after she approached him, and fell in love with Raven when Cyborg's matchmaker device considered them an ideal couple. In the latter's case, he went as far as trying to marry her. However, both times he seemed to move on rather quickly after their respective relationships ended. Although considered naive and unintelligent, Beast Boy appears to be smarter than he lets on, as he was apparently well aware of the Titans prank on him in "Ghost Boy", and deliberately sent them on a wild goose chase trying to save him from jumping into a volcano--although this would backfire (including on Beast Boy himself). Also, Beast Boy is a vegetarian, eating tofu as a meat-substitute. Although, he was oddly willing to eat meat in Legendary Sandwich, yet it could have been a tofu or vegetarian version. However, in some other episodes, Beast Boy eats a lot of pizzas/meat which a vegetarian doesn't eat. He also uses words like "Bro, Brah, and Dude" often, which in Matched Raven seems to dislike and Robin detests occasionally. Throughout several episodes, he seems to be particularly close with teammate Raven. The two seem to share a somewhat mutual, sometimes flirtatious relationship. Although Beast Boy seems to be unaware of Raven's romantic feelings for him. Later it is revealed he returns those same feelings for her, implying he may feel the same way. Appearance Beast Boy's appearance varies considering his shapeshifting, which basically consist of virtually any animal. His hair, unlike his original hair on ''Teen Titans, is not slicked back but is forward, with longer bangs than before. He has a black turtleneck with a purple belly, he is long-sleeved with gray gloves that have black on the back of the palms. He has matching shoes similar to the patterns of his clothing with paw-like prints on the bottom of the soles. He has green skin and pointy ears, and his mouth has a tooth from the bottom pointing upwards. Powers and abilities *'Shapeshifting:' Beast Boy can transform into any animal he wants, as long has he has seen it before. He could see it in person, see a photo, or see any other form of media. **'Animal forms' ***'Beaver:' (Unknown) To say 'Super horrible freak accidents". in Super Robin. ***'Bird:' flying. ***'Blue whale:' swimming; immense strength, size and weight. ***'Cat:' balance (landing on feet), Sleeping, dancing (seen in Burger vs. Burrito) finding things (like a camera etc.) ***'Chameleon:' jiving to the beat. (seen in Dreams) ***'Cheetah:' immense speed. ***'Cockroach:' ability to hide in small places like a bag of chips in Ghost Boy. ***'Coyote:' sharp teeth, strong jaw. ***'Crocodile:' sharp teeth. ***'Dog:' enhanced smelling, Doggy paddling. ***'Dove:' Perform love poems for Raven. ***'Elephant:' To take giant elephant dumps, jumping on enemies. ***'Flying Squirrel:' Claws, Gliders. ***'Giant Moth Larva:' unknown (temporarily used as a replacement Silkie). ***'Giraffe:' long neck. ***'Goat:' To say he's a vegetarian. ***'Gopher:' Digging. ***'Gorilla:' immense strength and agility, power over the Titans in Gorilla. ***'Hippo:' swallowing large amount of food with one bite and shooting it at the target, burping loudly. ***'Horse:' Horseplay/ Pony Rides. ***'Kangaroo:' high jump, extra pocket. ***'Koala:' clinging onto things, like Cyborg's arm in Parasite. ***'Llama:' Unknown (maybe to spit on people?). ***'Mole:' digging, bright eyes. ***'Monkey:' Unknown probably to do monkey business. ***'Mosquito:' flight, fitting in small places. ***'Octopus:' ink spraying, catch multiple objects at the same time, underwater breathing. ***'Owl:' ability to regurgitate owl pellets. ***'Pig:' consuming large amount of food. *** Pterodactyl: flight, claws, teeth ***'Python:' immense strength and agility. ***'Rabbit:' enhanced agility. ***'Rat:' fitting in small places. ***'Snake:' slither under doors, fit into tight spaces. ***'T-Rex:' strength, durability, sharp teeth, 360 vision, powerful tail, swallowing large objects. ***'Tiger:' To maul a mockingbird after it punches Robin. ***'Turtle:' slowness, fitting in small places, protection from harm (retreat to shell). **'Inanimate Objects (formerly):' In the episode Dog Hand, Beast Boy was granted the power to shape shift into inanimate objects by Trigon. However, this was only temporary and was removed in the end of the episode. ***'Cup:' Beast Boy turned into a cup which Raven accidentally drank out of. ***'Bean Bag:' Beast Boy turned into a bean bag and suggested that Raven sit down on him. ***'Basket Ball:' Beast Boy bounced into the room as a basket ball. ***'Wiener:' Beast Boy turned into a wiener when he called Trigon a wiener. ***'Club:' Beast Boy turned into a club which Robin used to hit Trigon. ***'Medieval Flail:' Beast Boy turned into a medieval flail which Robin used to hit Trigon. ***'Sword:' Beast Boy turned into a sword and Robin attacked Trigon with him. ***'Pine Tree:' Beast Boy turned into a pine tree and Robin hit Trigon with him. ***'Ship: '''Beast Boy turned into a ship and Robin smashed Trigon's head with him. ***'Jackhammer:' Beast Boy jackhammered Trigon's head. ***'Jeep': The last thing Beast Boy turned into was a jeep which Robin was carrying. After Robin changed back, Beast Boy fell on him and crushed him and he was turned back to normal again. *'Heightened senses:' While in his human form, Beast Boy possess heightened hearing, vision, smell, taste, and touch that surpasses that of an average human, due to his animal DNA. *'Poet:' As seen in Matched, Beast Boy is an amateur at writing poems. *'Magic spells:' It was shown in Brain Food and Meatball Party that he is able to cast magical spells with Raven's spell book. **'Duplication Spell:' He used it in Double Trouble to make copies of himself. Relationships Catbug Beast Boy and Cyborg are described as being best friends in the series. They have many of the same interests, such as a love of pie and playing video games. Despite this, even Cyborg is shown to get annoyed at Beast Boy as seen in "Ghost Boy" where he's tired of his pranks and in "Double Trouble" when he wants to be by himself for a while instead of playing games with Beast Boy. In "You're Fired!", Cyborg was sad because of Beast Boy leaving, so he made fun of all the contestants in the try-outs. However, later he seemed normal. He was also surprisingly nonchalant about Beast Boy being eaten in "Meatball Party", being more concerned with finishing an activity book at the time. In "Burger vs. Burrito", Beast Boy and Cyborg fight over which food is better, burgers or burritos. They resolve the conflict by the end of the episode. Diaper Warrior Similar to the original series, Beast Boy and Raven have a complex relationship. Raven finds Beast Boy highly annoying and (almost) never laughs at his jokes regardless and the two do seem to still be quite close. It has been suggested that he may be attracted to her, as he flirted with her in "Hey Pizza", describing her bathing suit as "hot". In the episode "Meatball Party," Raven gets a cracked tooth and whenever she opens her mouth an "octopus" demon pops out. Whenever it did at first, it would always pick on Beast Boy. Beast Boy even questioned why it singled him out. This may be indication that Raven often has Beast Boy on her mind. In Terra-ized after Terra was defeated, Beast Boy angrily questioned the other Titans why it was hard to believe that Raven had feelings for him, to which Raven scoffs and smiles lovingly behind his back at the thought of them together. In "Burgers vs Burritos", he gives Raven a wink while singing his burrito song. In Matched, Beast Boy spends practically the whole episode trying to get Raven to love him after Cyborg's machine matches them together. No matter how many times Beast Boy got slapped or rejected, he didn't give up. Near the episode's end, Raven actually realized that he really does care and that she wanted to be with him. They even nearly get married, until Cyborg said the machine was broken and Beast Boy was really paired with a scratching post. Immediately, he appears to take a liking to a nearby scratching post and his romantic obsession with Raven seems to subside, leaving her visibly frustrated. Later in "Colors of Raven" her passionate side showed a major attraction towards him, to Beast Boy's apparent delight. He was clearly disappointed when Robin didn't let him seek out Passion later on. As an alternative (after Cyborg gave him the idea), he decided to find Raven's happy side as the next best thing. When he found her, he and Cyborg said he missed her and Happy Raven said she missed him too. She then used her powers to turn a disgusting alley into a fun wonderland and spent the whole day having fun together up until she accidentally trapped herself inside the prism. Beast Boy was apparently disappointed she was gone and disgusted that he was in the middle of eating a shoe. Throughout some episodes after that, Beast Boy has continued to flirt with her using pet names such as 'Baby' and 'mama' Such as in Lazy Sunday, Caged Tiger, and Nose Mouth. In Legs, Beast Boy admires her legs when they are revealed. At the end of the episode, Beast Boy is disappointed after Raven puts back on her cloak. Raven decides to show him her leg once more and pulls it out, while Beast Boy turns into a dog and howls in delight. In Waffles, Beast Boy flirts with Raven while Robin makes waffles. Raven blushes and looks away, saying "Right..." It is still unsure what Beast Boy might have said. In Be Mine, Beast Boy becomes deeply depressed when he discovers Terra despises him. Raven comes close to revealing her feelings for him, but is interrupted by Terra at the last second in the episode. When Beast Boy seems to win Terra over, Raven is seen visibly heartbroken. This episode confirms Raven's romantic interest in Beast Boy. In Real Magic for a brief moment it shows Beast Boy laying on Raven's bed in his underwear attempting to seduce her while being surrounded by lighted candles with a trail of rose peddles. The moment when Beast Boy gestured her with his finger for her to come closer, Raven immediately closed her bedroom door and proceeds to leave. In the episode Man Person, Beast Boy thinks Raven's the strongest person he knows, and she blushes after he says that. Also Raven is shown to be quite attracted to Beast Boy in this episode as she called him "So hot" once he got his robot arm. And when Cyborg and Robin were arguing about Beast Boy's new name she floats in and says Beast Boy "is no boy" while being surrounded by hearts. Raven has also suddenly started making flirtatious comments when Beast Boy's full new muscular robotic body is revealed. In Pirates, Beast Boy shows that he does in fact hold deep romantic feelings for Raven. When speaking to Aqualad, he remarks how cool he thinks Raven is. Aqualad responds in believing that Raven is a "dude in the hoodie" and Beast Boy proves to him that she isn't by pulling her hood down. After he gets beaten by Raven for pulling down her hood, he announces to Aqualad how she seems to always play hard to get. When Aqualad begins to flirt and ask Raven out on a date, he is shown to be extremely jealous and mad. After Aqualad brings Raven from their date, he yells at him saying "LAY OFF MY GIRL!". Later on, when Raven is about to go on another date with Aqualad, he pulls on her cloak, begging her not to go. He again begins to argue with Aqualad and Raven insists that they settle this in a fight to the death, and the winner can go on a date with her. Beast Boy reacts by completely attacking Aqualad, who refuses to fight. After Beast Boy supposedly wins the fight, he asks Raven about the date and she responds by announcing that, "I said a fight to the death" and since no one died, she refuses. He then goes and tries to show that he is intense enough for Raven but passes out. Near the end after he passes out, Raven says he was "pretty intense" with a smile, refering to the fight with Aqualad which Beast Boy does not hear, and she kisses him on the forehead. In I See You, Cyborg convinces Beast Boy that Raven's secret is that she has a secret crush on him (which is true unknown to the two). Which makes Beast Boy flattered and excited. Through out the episode Cyborg and Beast Boy are seen to be hiding under Raven's bed, trying to prove that Raven's secret is about Beast Boy. After getting accidentally sucked into a portal by Raven, Cyborg said he took a quick picture of Raven's secret. He shows the picture to Beast Boy. Beast Boy, looking quite disappointed, said it was just a picture of him. With that Cyborg said it was proof that she likes him and both celebrated their victory with a dance. In Brain, when the titans were dancing, Raven is seen to be watching Beast Boy dance weirdly. In Salty Codgers, Beast Boy calls Raven beautiful and he also calls her "hot stuff". Cuddles Beast Boy is shown to have a minor rivalry of sorts with Robin but they are still very good friends. In "Dude Relax" Beast Boy shows a competitive nature with him by saying that he's better at relaxing than Robin. According to him, it's pretty much the only thing he's better than Robin at, but he will still take that victory. In "Gorilla" he was the only Titan to refuse to listen to any of Robin's orders, and even usurped Robin's position as leader of the Titans. However, Robin regains his status by the end of the episode. In "Girl's Night Out", the two enjoy a Boy's Night Out with Cyborg laughing with each other and agreeing to each other's every thought. Greg Heffley Beast Boy is good friends with Starfire. However, he also knows she is quite naive and vulnerable to his pranks, unlike the other Titans as shown in Ghost Boy. He takes advantage of this and tricked her into making her his servant in that episode because she was fooled into thinking he was a ghost. He also teaches her how to lie in Starliar, although even he felt she went overboard in the episode. He also thinks Starfire is like a big sister to him, and he did call her mama in Breakfast Cheese. Terra Beast Boy is shown to have a strong romantic interest in Terra. He claims that she is his girlfriend (though she says she isn't), and soon becomes obsessed with her. His love for her made him blind on who she really is (similar to the way Lois Lane is blind to who Clark Kent really is), an evil villainess plotting to steal their secret files for their worst enemy (Slade). Beast Boy even catches her tying up the other Titans, and hanging them over the side of the Tower, but he still isn't convinced she is evil. In the end, after Terra is defeated, it doesn't take Beast Boy long to move on and forget about her. In "Be Mine" Beast Boy is revealed to still hold feelings for her. He frees her from the dimension Raven sent her to, and tries to get her to come to the Titans' Valentine's dance. He is heartbroken when Raven proves that Terra hates him. At the end of the episode, he sings a serenade for her, which seems to win her over. Raven is jealous and then sends Terra back to the other dimension, but Beast Boy jumps in after her. It is currently unknown what their relationship will be now that Terra seems to not hate him anymore. Aqualad Beast Boy first becomes aquainted to Aqualad in the episode Pirates and initially got along with him due to their common interest of not liking to eat meat. When Aqualad mistook Raven for a guy, Beast Boy throws down her hood, and Raven beats him up, but in the process Aqualad becomes smitten with her. Beast Boy becomes furiously jealous at Aqualad when he flirts with Raven, telling him to lay of "his girl" and with them still arguing Raven tells the two to fight to the death, Aqualad refused yet Beast Boy eagerly beats him to a pulp. Episodes focusing on Beast Boy *Pie Bros *Double Trouble *Ghost Boy *Hey Pizza! *Gorilla *You're Fired *Starliar *Terra-ized *Burger vs. Burrito *Matched *Lazy Sunday *Power Moves *Staring at the Future *Caged Tiger *Waffles *Be Mine *Brain Food *Uncle Jokes *Dreams *Man Person *Pirates *Nature Trivia *Beast Boy's childhood as seen in "Dog Hand" conflicts with his origin in the comics. In the original DC comics (as well as the one based on the first TV series) it is shown that Beast Boy's parents were scientists, and they died when Beast Boy was young in a boating accident after Beast Boy gained his powers. The same applies with Cyborg's back story shown in the episode. It is possible these were both simply meant to be played for laughs, however, and not to be taken literally. *His hair is slightly different from Housebroken Hero. *In the original ''Teen Titans series, he was a pure vegetarian eating tofu as a meat replacement, but in Teen Titans Go! he is more of a flexitarian. Evidence of this involves him wanting to eat the Legendary Sandwich which contains bacon and him competing in a Hot dog Eating contest in Laundry Day (many of the times, he eats them in his pig form). Nonetheless, he openly states that he is a vegetarian and his love for tofu is still very prominent in his interests. *Although the size difference has changed significantly compared to the original series, Beast Boy is still slightly shorter than Raven, making him the shortest of the titans. *Beast Boy doesn't seem to mind being naked, possibly because he is part animal. **He additionally doesn't seem to mind eating like an animal. *In the original Teen Titans ''series, he could not speak when he changed into an animal (the only exceptions being the times that he turned into a parrot and amoeba). Yet, in ''Teen Titans Go!, he has repeatedly shown to be able to speak while in animal form, just like in the original comics. *Sometimes Beast Boy paints an animal green and puts it in his place so he won't have to fight. *In The Date he turns into a dog that resembles Scooby-Doo to get Scooby Snacks. *This is a reference to the DC Nation short, Turn Back The Clock where he ran out of BB Snacks. *In Pie Bros, Beast Boy worked four jobs to get money, with the last job having him work for the episode's main villain (Mother May-Eye). **This is a reference to the original show episode, Employee Of The Month where he worked different jobs and ended up working with The Source (aka Newfu). *Unlike the original series, Beast Boy is able to talk in his animal form. *It appears in the series that Beast Boy skateboards, as several boards are seen lying around the house colored the same purple as his uniform. *The Titans seem to believe Beast Boy has no redeemable qualities. *Beast Boy's human strength is questionable as he effortlessly broke Robin's staff in Staff Meeting, which is supposed to be made of collapsible steel. *Beast Boy has apparently taken a liking to pickles as shown in Matched and No Power. **It is also shown that Beast Boy has a hard time opening pickle jars, which is shown in the same episodes as above **It is shown Beast Boy likes buritos such as in Burger vs. Burrito and in Meatball Party where he wants to turn the couch into a Burito. And he does. Quotes The quotes for Beast Boy can be found here. Gallery The gallery for Beast Boy can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters